Wege nach Fernost
"Wege nach Fernost" ist die Einführung/der Prolog in die Chronik "Journey to the East", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Die Adlige und Samurai Nuan Eboshi vom Viper Clan, reist nach Süden in die Lande des Tiger Clans, für einen wichtigen Kampf um die Ehre des Clans. Begleitet wird Sie dabei von Kenji Tezuka, einem jungen Samurai und Ihrem Leibwächter. Als beim Dorf Hirata, welches in den Landen des Viper Clans liegt, ein dämonischer Keiler auftaucht, begeben sich die beiden Samurai auf die Jagd nach dem Monster. Unterstützung erhalten Sie von dem Vanara Gelehrten Thetsu und dem Tortle Mönch Kinlek, die ebenfalls die gefährliche Kreatur bekämpfen wollen. Gemeinsam stellen Sie den monströsen Keiler und bekämpfen Ihn sowie die aus Ihm hervordringende Verderbnis erfolgreich. Handlung Kenji Tezuka, ein junger Samurai und Angehöriger des Viper Clans hat den ersten Auftrag im Namen seines Herrn erhalten: Er soll die Cousine des Daimyo, Nuan Eboshi, auf dem Weg in die Lande des Tiger Clans begleiten und unterwegs vor allen Gefahren beschützen. In deren Hauptstadt "''Daitora''" soll Nuan um Ihre Ehre kämpfen, denn offenkundig hat ein Mitglied des anderen Clans Sie schwer beleidigt, was der Viper Clan nicht hinnehmen kann und Vergeltung durch einen Kampf um die Ehre fordert. Obgleich Kenji nicht klar ist, warum die viel stärkere Nuan einen Geleitschutz wie Ihn braucht und Er eigentlich andere Pläne für eine erste Reise nach Beendigung seiner Ausbildung hatte, willigt Er ein und begleitet Sie. Nach annährend einer Woche der Reise, bei welcher Sie das Dorf "''Konoha''", die Heimat von Kenji, durchquert haben, begegnen die Beiden auf der Straße einem jungen Vanara, der angibt, ein Spiritist, also ein Zauberer und obendrein ein Gelehrter, zu sein. Dieser Reisende, mit Namen Thetsu, ist eine offene und ehrliche Persönlichkeit und folgt den beiden Samurai auf Ihrem Weg. Er selbst ist auf einer persönlichen Mission und sieht in den Beiden eine ausgezeichnete Begleitung, ist Er selbst doch kein starker Kämpfer und sucht stets nach Geleitschutz, um die gefährlichen Regionen sicher durchqueren zu können. Gemeinsam erreichen die Drei das Dorf "''Hirata''". Dieses wurde von den Dorfbewohnern abgeriegelt, welche gefechtsbereit und schwer bewaffnet sind. Nuan erfragt bei den Dorfbewohnern den Grund für dieses Verhalten und erfährt, dass ein riesiger, dämonischer Keiler im Wald sein Unwesen treibt und bereits mehrere Bauern getötet hat. Da sich diese Dorfbewohner in Gefahr befinden und sich das Ganze überdies immer noch im Reich des Viper Clans abspielt, kann Nuan nicht tatenlos bleiben. Sie sagt den Dörflern umgehend Ihre Hilfe dabei zu, die Kreatur zu fällen. Kenji hat keine andere Wahl, als sich anzuschließen und auch Thetsu ist bereit, seinen Anteil zu leisten. Die Gruppe begibt sich in die nahen Wälder und folgt dort der Spur des monströsen Keilers. Einem Hilferuf folgend, der durch den Wald hallt, erreichen die Drei eine Lichtung, auf welcher ein Tortle in einer hilflosen Situation gefangen scheint: in seinen Panzer zurückgezogen und auf dem Rücken liegend wird Er von wilden Ebern attackiert. Als Kenji näherkommt, um die Eber zu verscheuchen, entdeckt Er, dass diese scheinbar von der Verderbnis des Keilers angesteckt wurden und höchst aggressiv sind. Mit kleineren Blessuren kann die Gruppe die sechs Eber erlegen und den Tortle retten, der sich als Kinlek, ein reisender Arzt und Mönch, vorstellt. Er versorgt die Wunden der Gruppe und bereitet Ihnen zum Dank ein Abendessen nach seinen eigenen Rezepten aus dem Teil des Eberfleischs zu, welches nicht verdorben ist. Der Gruppe ist klar, dass Sie den Keiler rasch finden müssen, da Er offensichtlich seine Verderbnis verbreitet und immer mehr Tiere infiziert. Kinlek schließt sich der Gruppe an, da Er ursprünglich hierherkam, um die Verderbnis zu erforschen und sogar weiß, wo sich der Keiler momentan befindet. Geführt von dem Tortle erreicht die Gruppe einen anderen Teil des Waldes. Dort angekommen werden Sie direkt von dem marodierenden Keiler und weiteren drei verderbten Ebern angegriffen. Es kommt zu einem gewaltigen Kampf, in dessen Verlauf die Gruppe nach und nach die kleineren Eber vernichten kann. Der gewaltige Keiler ist jedoch ein mächtiger Gegner, dem es gelingt, Nuan Eboshi zu vergiften, was Sie im Verlauf des Kampfes schwächer macht. Schließlich kann Sie sich nur noch mühsam verteidigen und entgeht nur knapp dem Tod, als Kenji Sie zur Seite stößt, ehe der gewaltige Keiler Sie verschlingen kann. Während seine Herrin immer schwächer wird, gibt Kenji, zusammen mit Thetsu und Kinlek alles um den Keiler zu besiegen. Mit einer eigenen Technik, einem Sprungangriff, dem "Kenji Rendan" spaltet der Samurai schließlich die Schnauze der Kreatur und tötet diese, doch daraus tritt unvermittelt eine schwarze Flüssigkeit hervor, die scheinbar eigenmächtig agiert und auf Nuan zuhält, die inzwischen am Boden liegt und sich kaum noch schützen oder rühren kann. Während die wabernde Kreatur auf Sie zuhält, versuchen die anderen Drei alles, um Sie daran zu hindern, die Ashinaru zu töten. Letztlich kann Kenji, der alles aufbietet, um seine Herrin zu retten, die Kreatur mit einigen gut gezielten Treffern auf deren Augen, die überall aus dem schwarzen Körper auftauchen, schwer verwunden und schließlich auch vernichten. Das Monster zerfließt und übrig bleibt nur ein schwarzer Kristall, den Kinlek in einem Behältnis aufsammelt, um ihn später zu untersuchen. Die Gruppe stabilisiert Nuan, indem Kenji Ihr das Gift aus der Wunde saugt und Sie damit vor weiteren körperlichen Schäden bewahrt. Die bewusstlose Kriegerin wird dann von Ihm zum Anwesen des Lords des Dorfs Hirata gebracht, der Ihnen Unterkunft für die Nacht und medizinische Versorgung gewähren soll. Thetsu und Kinlek folgen Ihnen, mit der Intention, so schnell wie möglich den sonderbaren Kristall untersuchen zu können. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Nuan Eboshi (Erstauftritt) * Kenji Tezuka (Erstauftritt) * Thetsu (Erstauftritt) * Kinlek (Erstauftritt) Antagonisten * Dämonischer Keiler (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Lord Hirata (nur erwähnt) * Aya Eboshi (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Der Prolog vor dem eigentlichen Beginn der Chronik wurde direkt nach Abschluss der Charaktererschaffung, als Teil der sogenannten "Session 0" gespielt, um einen Einstieg in die Chronik zu finden. * Die Handlung dieses Kapitels erinnert an den Beginn des Anime-Films "Prinzession Mononoke", in welcher der Adlige Ashitaka ebenfalls einen dämonischen Keiler vernichtet, der ein Dorf zu zerstören droht und der von einer Art Verderbnis verseucht wird.